Microscopy offers scientists and engineers a way to gain a better understanding of the materials with which they work. Under high magnification, it becomes evident that many materials (including rock and bone) have a porous microstructure that permits fluid flows. Such fluid flows are often of great interest, e.g., in subterranean hydrocarbon reservoirs. Accordingly, significant efforts have been expended to characterize materials in terms of their flow-related properties including porosity, permeability, and the relation between the two.
Scientists typically characterize materials in the laboratory by applying selected fluids with a range of pressure differentials across the sample. Such injection tests often require weeks and are fraught with difficulties, including requirements for high temperatures, pressures, and fluid volumes, risks of leakage and equipment failure, and imprecise initial conditions. (Flow-related measurements are generally dependent not only on the applied fluids and pressures, but also on the history of the sample. Experiments should begin with the sample in a native state, but this state is difficult to achieve once the sample has been removed from its original environment.)
Accordingly, industry has turned to digital rock analysis to characterize the flow-related properties of materials in a fast, safe, and repeatable fashion. Efforts to increase the amount of information that can be derived from digital rock analysis are ongoing.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description below do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and other modifications that are encompassed in the scope of the appended claims.